bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 67 (Illegals)
is the sixty-seventh chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary Makoto Tsukauchi is participating in an American talk show. Since she traveled to the U.S. to study in Marvelous Central University she has become a celebrity in the country. Now she is the general manager of C.C. Corporation and her thesis about on vigilantism is providing a real talking-point. Of course she is not without criticism, but she manages to defend herself and justify herself. In Marukane Department Store, Kazuho, Miu, Yu and the Sisters of Saint Lila's Academy are watching the show from a laptop, commenting on how famous Makoto has become, then Kazuho starting the meeting. She reports that the Narufest is becoming less and less popular. Their last event didn't get much of an audience, and the Marukane's been slashing their budget and suggesting to cut back on their monthly schedule; so they are there to suggest ideas that can boost attendance. The girls are suggesting some ideas, but unfortunately the team hardly have staff to carry them out. Most of the original members of the FeatherHATS now have jobs or are busy with their studies. Even they don't have much free time either. Miu does not take the meeting too seriously, commenting that she is now interested in finding a boyfriend during high school. When mentioning this, she asks Kazuho how her relationship with Koichi is going, which makes her very nervous and tries to change the subject. Miu tells Kazuho to pull her finger out, because because if she does nothing, she risks that Koichi'll move on. Yu tries to stop his sister, although she acknowledges that many things have changed since then, and tells Kazuho that she should think about his relationship with Koichi. At that moment his manager arrives with bad news: Marukane's executive have decided that next month's Narufest will be the last, which shock the girls. The manager apologizes for not having managed to convince them of the contrary, but Miu comments that decision was predictable, since he has only been a manager recently, and who really kept the team together was Makoto. Understanding that it is no longer worth continuing with the meeting, Miu leaves, and soon the rest of the members also decide to end the gathering. Kazuho walks back to the penthouse, sad because the group is going to break-up soon. While walking, she thinks about Miu's warning about Koichi, and decides to buy ingredients to cook curry for dinner. She tries to convince herself that it means nothing and she is only being nice to him. Once he arrives at the penthouse, to her surprise, she meets Makoto there, making curry for all of them. After dinner, which turned out to be too spicy for Koichi, Makoto explains that she is in Japan momentarily to prepare her actual homecoming. Kazuho is surprised at her decision, because from what she saw on television, Makoto did not give the idea that she intended to return to Japan. Makoto replies that was just for show and to sell more books. She explains that since everything with Captain Celebrity and his work is pretty stable, she will look for someone competent to take over her managerial duties, and then she can get to work on what she wanna do next. Makoto asks how things are going with Narufest. Kazuho tries to answer her but Koichi does it first, saying it is rollin 'along just fine. Kazuho decides to play along, and then she decides to leave with the excuse that she is busy, taking with her the ingredients she bought. She barely steps away from the penthouse when she regrets not telling Makoto the truth, that the Narufest is going through a bad time and they need her help, but when she turns around, she sees Koichi and Makoto hugging each other through the window, leaving her very worried. Characters in Order of Appearance *Makoto Tsukauchi *Captain Celabrity *Kazuho Haneyama *Miu *Yu *Sisters of Saint Lila's Academy *Teruo Unagisawa *Jube Namimaru *Ichimoku Samazu *FeatherHATS *Koichi Haimawari *Rokuro Nomura Site Navigation